movie_fanmakes_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Gadget Helps Captain Cat R. Waul
Back at the ship, Captain Cat R. Waul was playing on a piano with Chula dreamily watching and Gadget sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Fievel?" asked Gadget asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Hackwrench, Captain Cat R. Waul admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Cat R. Waul said. Chula was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Chula heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, captain. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Cat R. Waul tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Cat R. Waul turned to Gadget. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Fievel I bear him no ill will." Cat R. Waul said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Fievel has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Olivia to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Cat R. Waul said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Fievel." Cat R. Waul said. "She had?" Gadget sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Cat R. Waul gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Chula drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get one of his eight legs stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Chula, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Chula began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Fievel too harshly, my dear," Cat R. Waul said, as he handed Gadget his handkerchief. Gadget blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Olivia who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Thumper 100%!" Gadget said, nodding her head. "Chula, we must save the mouse from himself! But how?" Cat R. Waul asked. Chula was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Cat R. Waul said, "Sail! That's it, Chula!" He knocked Chula to the ground. "We'll shanghai Olivia!" "Shanghai Olivia, captain?" asked Chula. Gadget was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Fievel will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Cat R. Waul, "Come, Chula. We must leave immediately, surround Fievel's home…" "But captain, we don't know where Fievel Mousekewitz lives." Chula said. Cat R. Waul put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Chula!" he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Gadget said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Cat R. Waul. Gadget flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Fievel and Olivia are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Chula." Cat R. Waul whispered to Chula. "Take this down, Chula." Chula whispered and then remembered he is Chula. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, captain." He stopped the flow with his other leg. Gadget put some ink on her paws and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Cat R. Waul said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Chula repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Cat R. Waul said, as Gadget kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Eel Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Gadget stopped walking. Cat R. Waul was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Gadget said, as she flew up in front of Cat R. Waul's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Fievel, got it?!" "I must harm Fievel?" Cat R. Waul asked, "Madam, Captain Cat R. Waul admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Gadget said. "Or a hook on Fievel Mousekewitz." "Fine." Gadget sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Fievel and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Cat R. Waul grinned evilly, grabbed Gadget, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Chula walked away. "Help!" Gadget screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes